


First love and all the craps that come with it

by springfield0773



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Comedy, Confession, Crushes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: Everyone's first time skipping a heartbeat for someone comes like a surprising slap in the face. So it wasn't easy for a 10 year-old Jon, hell even when he turn 17 it was still not easy.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. 0. Intro

He doesn't know when it started, didn't even realize it until that one sunny day where the Clarks and the Waynes decided to hold a join picnic in Metropolis park, where under the cool shade of the oak tree, he kissed a dozed off Damian, not on the forehead like the Robin did once to comfort him, or the sloppy one on the cheek he did as a thank you for Damian's christmas present. No, it was a kiss on the lips, just a light peck but somewhat longing. His superhearing by then had already developed which means his world was always active and full of sounds, but he swears the moment their lips touched the whole world was silent, leaving nothing but his racing heartbeats and the other's steady breathe. Up, down, up, down, then up, then down again. Damian rising chest was the only thing that told he was still alive. He just lied there, head on Jon laps, completely oblivion to the reddening and panicking Kryptonian above.


	2. 1. Brothers

Now Jon was just 10 at the moment, so he did whatever a 10 year-old did to handle their first love: spending a lot of time sticking around and making fun of the poor suspect, of his height, his arogance, how much of a brat he is, but the mostly, making sure to be together more and more, stealing Damian's other partners's time with him, to be his ultimate partner as Jon would put it. This pissed Damian to no end, but although he might complain said Demon never really try to push Jon away anymore, and this ensured Jon that he had a special place. 

But not special enough apparently, the young Krytonian thought bitterly in the presence of a pacticular Bat member, for whom Damian lets down his guard so easily and naturally. Jon knows how much Dick means to the little bird, he was his Batman, the first to accept him, the first to believe he could be something more than what he was. How could Jon not know regarding the masked but clear fondness Damian shows when he has a chance to talk about his brothers. And if one wasn't enough Damian has 2 more. Despite the Robins relationship isn't any where   
near that with Dick he know they have their special places in Damian's heart too. This has led to an unusual conversation between the Bat brothers minus Damian oneday:

Tim: You know, sometimes I think small Superboy glared at us when he thought we weren't looking. 

Jason: Sheesh, I thought I was the only one.

Dick: Now I don't think he was glaring, just a look of displeased. 

Jason: Sure sure, as long as it doesn't turn into the look of death heat rays I'm still cool.

Dick: Did any of you do anything to upset him? 

Tim: No, why'd you ask?

Dick: Well... you're.. you... we're us.. ehm, so...

Jason: Nothing I can recall. 

Tim: Nope. Maybe the Demon's spawn said something about us? You know how he loves to 'complain'. 

Jason: Nah, the Demon isn't the type to badmouthing people behind their backs, he prefers saying it directly to your face. 

Tim: Fair point. 

Dick: I noticed that it usually happened when we were talking to Damian right?

Tim: Or fighting, bickering, swearing, roughhousing, but go on.

Dick: So, maybe... he's jealous?

Jason: ... What you're saying is, a 10 year-old most powerfull being in  
the galaxy is pissed at us because we're his little buddy's brothers?

Dick: Which makes him feel like we're closer to Damian, yes. 

Tim: Do we have to report this to Bruce? 

Dick: He's 10 years old.

Jason: WITH DEATH HEAT RAYS. AND FROST BREATHE. AND SNAP-YOUR-BACK-IN-HALVES-WITH-A-SLAP STRENGTH. 

Dick: And you have magazines of Kryptonite bullets don't be a pussy.

Jason: Well maybe now I'm gonna share some with Damian. 

Tim: Aw, how cute. Yesterday you guys shot and cut each others for a slice  
of pie and now you're sharing alien rock bullets. That's some hell of a  
progress. 

Jason: It was Alfred's blueberry pie and you know I'd kill for those.

And then the conversation went astray but wasn't lost in their mind. As later Damian really did receive 2 magazines of Krytonite bullets and a machine gun for firing them along with a note from Jason to not tell Bruce.

It did not help the ex Robins's perceptive of Superboy when they caught sight of what he was doing to their little brother under the oak tree. So the next day Damian also receive a set of escrima sticks that eradiate Kryptonite beams instead of electricity and a Kryptonite rocket with a bazooka to shoot it with, also with 2 notes to not tell Bruce. Needless to say Damian was confused at his brother's display of cruelty given their no-kill policy, well, Tim and Richard's no-kill policy. But taking into account how paranoid a Bat can be, he decided to keep the weapons under his bed in a lead case and not to confront his brothers about them. 


End file.
